Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 35
** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Rambo ** Van Winkle ** Karloff ** Romanoff ** Gumbo ** Big Mama Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = Panther's Quest (Part 23) - Barriers | Writer2_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist2_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The Black Panther’s Sonar Glider lands in the woods surrounding the Magistrate of Communications’ house. He decides stealth is the best approach, and he slips over the security fence and into the grounds. He climbs into the trees, and spots a sniper, who he takes out. He slips down onto the ground quietly, and treads carefully through the pinecones and dead leaves. But the fight has attracted attention, and the guard dog is released. He outruns it easily, but then he trips, and is caught in a trap as the dog closes in… | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = Rise and Shine (Part 10) - The Killing Ground | Writer3_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Inker3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = As Coldblood runs from Mako and his weapons exoskeleton, he tries hiding behind a wall, which is immediately blown away. He dashes around another corner, but Mako is waiting, and lands a shot that seperates him and the prosthetic left arm. The computer tells him to summon the car, but that was in the left arm prosthesis, so he has no choice but to try and crawl to the arm. Mako gloats as he prepares to kill him, but is surprised as Gina appears, having taken one of the machine guns lying around, and fires at him. While Mako turns his attention to Gina, Coldblood gets to the arm and summons the car. Mako knocks Gina across the ground with a blow from his exoskeleton, before the car rams him and opens fire. As the weapons walker explodes, Coldblood goes to Gina, who tells him that Charles, who released her, has been killed by Mako too. She gasps as Mako, on fire, steps from the wreckage of his machine, and knowing he will die, wants to take down Gina and Coldblood, as he aims a gun at them. But he is shot, as Charles emerges, not dead after all. But Mako stays standing, and as Coldblood reattaches his prosthetic arm, he fires rockets that finally kill Mako once and for all. As Coldblood and Gina get into the car, Charles decides to stay, having to make up an excuse for his boss… | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Charles Races and Species: * * Vehicles: * Weapon-Walker | StoryTitle4 = Gods R' Us | Writer4_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler4_1 = Erik Larsen | Inker4_1 = Al Gordon | Colourist4_1 = Christopher Ivy | Letterer4_1 = Agustin Mas | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Her soars through space, and spying an inhabited star system ahead, decides to go looking for entertainment. As she arrives, she is met by a telepathic communications rocket, that follows her down to the planet’s surface, extolling the virtues of the planet’s leader, He-who-is-above-all. But as Her reaches the surface, she sees a maze of factories populated by insect humanoids, the inhabitants of the planet, and isn’t such a bountiful world as she was told. She asks to meet He-who-is-above-all, and the rocket is happy to oblige. It takes her to an ancient tower that rises above the smog, free from pollution and full of natural life. He-who-is-above-all introduces himself as U’Sr’Pr, as asks her what she thinks of his planet. She asks how he justifies the suffering of the people, but he replies by saying that he gives them the basics of life. She grows angry, and as he continues to taunt her, she fires a beam of energy at him, blowing his throne apart. However, she gives him a force field, to protect him, as she only wanted to demonstrate her power. He tries attacking her with an energy beam of his own, but she deflects it, and in response, drains him of his power. She takes him to the surface, where he is met by a mob of his people. They set him to work, on the tasks he ordered them to do, and as thanks, they take Her as their new God. But she refuses, saying that while she will help them clean up their world, they must learn to survive on their own. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = * "Having a Wild Weekend" features parodies of characters from the cartoon "Rocky and Bullwinkle." Among these are "Romanoff" and "Karloff", patterned after the Rocky and Bullwinkle characters of Natasha and Boris. Combined, the names reference Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) and actor Boris Karloff. * "Having a Wild Weekend" also features parodies of Disney character Dumbo and continues the "Wizard of Oz" parodies began last issue. | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=2759 plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}